college bella
by Neal4Ever
Summary: Two years after Edward leaves her in the woods, she becomes a Volturi member. Edward & Bella turn human and get another chance as they head for college. What will happen after 3 years of college? Will sparks fly? Or will they part ways? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or the characters

Bella's pov

It's been 2 years since they left. I still hurt bad but not as bad. For collage I was leaving the country and going to Italy. I was going to the college NECA. Thought that it would give me some alone time. I mean I know that the volturi is there and everything but, they don't know where I'm going or anything so I should be fine. The whole reason for leaving the country is that now I won't have to worry about meeting up with them any time soon.

---------------------1 month later---------------------

This map is upside down. No it's right side up. Jeez I wish someone would help me out or something.

"Does any one speak English?" I asked with some signs of sadness.

"Yes, I do my names Jake."

"Oh hi Jake I was wondering if you could tell me which way the map goes,"

"Ya sure, it goes this way."

I felt so grateful that I meet Jake.

"Thanks," I said with happiness in my voice.

"No problem. So what dorm you in."

"I don't know yet they said for me to go to the office and get my room number. You?"

"Oh me I was just dropping off my girlfriend."

"O….."

"Ya so bye."

"Bye Jake."

Jeez yet another guy that has a girlfriend. Why can't I have a boyfriend. I never dated after _he _left me broken beyond repair. When he asked me to keep my promise I did for the most part but at times broke it. Anyways I better get to the office and get my dorm number.

---------------------------------30 minutes later

When I got inside my dorm I saw this little pixie looking girl doing what looked like homework. She reminded me of Alice.

"Hi I'm Bella. What's your name?"

"You should know it's me Bella."

No this can't be happening I worked so hard to get away from them then Alice comes into my live goddamn her. She was my best friend and out of no where she left and now comes back.

"Well then I'm going to get a different dorm so peace out," I said to Alice.

"Wait Bella don't leave I really wanted to say bye to you but, Edward said that he didn't want me to. Please believe me Bella."

"Why so you can brake me again? ABUSE ME AGIANA?!?! I think NOT!!!!" I yelled at her and with that I slammed the door shut and walk back to the office and asked for a dorm that I could have all to myself.

"Yes you can but, why do you want to change?"

"Because of…some….personal things."

"Sure here you go."

"Thanks."

The one thing that I wished that I could have do was ask if _they _were coming and if they did well then fine but I would not leave.

When I finally got to my new dorm room I went to the bed and just cried my eyes out. After what seemed like forever I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Uhm they said that this was my new dorm room…. Oh I'm Lana ka. You?"

"I'm Bella Swan come in."

"Were you crying?"

"Ya."

"OMG, why?"

"Cause my ex boyfriends sisters here and….."

"Oh a subject that you don't want to be reminded of?"

"Ya."

"Ok well I'm going for a walk around would you like to come with me?"

"Uhm no thank you but, thanks for asking."

"Ok bye."

**This is my second story so please r&r. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or the characters

Bella's pov

When Lana ka came back I took a nice long shower and think. "Brb, I'm going to get lunch you wanna come with me?" I asked in a normal voice

"No thanks I already eat when I took my walk earlier , so I'll be fine. But thanks for asking me."

"Ok. Also I was wondering if you wanted to hang this weekend?"

"Sure but can my boyfriend Mike come with too? Also it would be cool if your boyfriend. I mean if you want."

"Ya sure he can come. But u don't have a boyfriend….anymore at least…."

"Oh I'm so sorry for bringing that up. Sorry Bella."

"It's ok. Well got to jet so bilo."(bilo-bye)

I left the dorm as quick as I could to try to at least go try to eat some food. When I got to the cafeteria I started to freak there were so many people so I turned around and walked out as fast as I could. When I was heading back I took the wrong turn and got lost. The college was so big that I had no clue as to wear I was. Also I forgot my phone in my dorm so I could not call the office to come help me. All of a sudden there was someone in front of me, they looked familiar but I could not put a name on the person.

"Do you need help?" asked the unknown person.

"Ya I am so lost, like badly. But first what's your name?"

"Bella it's me Rose. Duh. Who did you think I was?"

"R-r-rose?!?!?! OMG!! I mi- oh can you please help me get to my dorm?"

"Ya sure. But are you still mad?"

"YES!! Sorry not at you at _him _and _him _only. Is he here?"

"Ya but, don't worry I wont tell him that you are here."

"K thanks."

When I got back to my dorm I thanked Rose for everything and told her that I wished to see her soon. Also to tell Alice that I was so deeply sorry for what I did to her.

It was the next day I hoped that I would not run into Edward I just couldn't cope if he said hi I would most likely start crying and I just didn't want to. Later that day at like 10:30 my second class I saw him and luckily that he didn't see me so I was ok for now.

At the end of the class I got up as fast as I could and got out before Edward. _YES I screamed in my head I mean sure he might see me but I would not have to talk her. _I went to the cafeteria and sat down by my self and eat an apple and an orange. Guess that I should have took it to my dorm because _he _came up and started talking to me as if we were best friends.

"Hey so how was day so far?" _he _asked me

"Great until you came."

"Now that was mean Bella."

"Ya so were you when you left me. I'm leaving and don't follow me."

"Ok bye miss sour pants."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME EDWARD CULLEN?!?!?!" I screamed with all my might.

"I just called you 'miss sour pants'. You got a problem with that Isabella Swan?"

"Ya jerk," with that I punched him in the gut and ran out with tears streaming down my face.

When I got inside my dorm room I jump onto my bed and cried until Lana came in.

"OMG!!! What happened Bella?"

"M-m-my ex-Boyfriend was being a big fat ass whole so I punched him in the gut after yelling at him. Also in front of the entire cafeteria. So now I feel really bad about what I did. Do you think what I did was right?"

" Hell ya. Now I'm going out there and kicking his ass for you. No one does that to one of my friends. Eva."

"Thanks but there is no need to do that he will most likely leave me alone from now on. Or at least I hope so."

"Ok but if he does that eva again he is dead meat."

"K but, I'm tiered so I'm going to take a nice nap."

"Ok I will go now so bye."

"Bye."

After my nap I woke up to a pounding at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Emmett. NOW OPEN UP NOW!!"

"Fine hold on Emmett."

"Why did you do that?"

"What are you talking about?' I asked half asleep.

"Why did you punch Edward in the gut? He was only Trying to help you."

" Because he broke my heart, came back and was a jerk. What did you expect me to do let him brake me again? Did you all just come back to finish me off? Cause if so then I will go and kill my self so you will never be pleased."

"We came back to help you not hurt you Bella we all miss you but not as much as Edward. When he found out that you were coming here _he _insisted that we come here as well. He still loves you Bella the only reason he left you was so he could kill Victoria with out you getting hurt or even killed."

"What ever I am fed up with you and your families lies. Haven't you hurt me to were you are satisfied?"

"The only reason I came to talk to you is because Edward won't he wants you to be happy. So what can he do to make you happy Bella?"

"If you would all leave me alone and stop stalking me."

"Ok fine I will tell Edward your request."

"Now please leave NOW!!" I yelled at him.

With that he was gone. Finally they were going away and leaving my to be. Although for some weird reason I felt like going back to Edward and saying that I loved him but I knew that it was all a lie.

That night I had a dream that Edward never left me and that he had changed me into a vampire. I woke up screaming Lana woke up saying something like jo vacj yon nad but I think she said go back to bed. I tried but I could not go back to sleep.

I scared me how much I missed Edward. I kept telling myself that he didn't love my anymore but, all those tries were useless against my love for Edward.

**Please review my story it's my second one. Tell me if I have improved, stayed the same or got worse. It would mean a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from twilight.

Bella's pov

When I woke up the next morning I was happy to see that Lana was still in the dorm.

"Mornin," she called over her shoulder.

"Mornin. Why are you still here?" I asked trying to hide a yon.

"Well today in English all we would be doing is taking notes and I needed some extra sleep," she said half looking away.

"Oh, well I got English next and I need to hand in a project."

"Oh well have fun then," and with that she walked out of the room. Greet more notes. Why can't we do something that is helpful for once?

------------------------1 hour and 30 minutes later--------------------------------------------

Great even more homework. I also have to meet Lana at the local diner at 5:30. I looked at my clock and read 5:05. Ok so I'll just walk so that way I can be a little late and just said that my car broke down or something like that. I was walking back to the dormitory when I remembered that I still had my project, so I turned and ran back to the English room to turn it in. When I got there Ms. Haskins was not there so I put it on her desk when I heard a scream come from nearby. I ran out of the room to find that there was a limp body on top of the big clock.

Apparently someone walked by and saw the body. I decided to get a better look at the body and I realized that it was Ms. Haskins the English teacher. I let out I high pitched scream and a teacher appeared at my side and was pushing me toward the nurses room

When I got to the nurses room I felt like I would drop dead at that second.

"Did you see what happened Bella?" asked Ms. Lu the nurse

"No I was turning in a paper when I heard her scream so I ran out to see what it was all about and I saw a limp body. I got closer and……" I trialed off and started crying

"It's ok she is still alive but, very hurt did you see anybody els?"

"No! Other wise I would have told you!" I started to get angry.

"Ok. You need to go get some rest and calm down."

I was walking back to my dorm an hour later. Everybody kept staring at me as if I was a ghost.

"W-w-what are you looking at?" I screamed at everybody. They kept started to whisper about me and I ran to the bathroom and just cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

The door creaked open and the later reviled Lana. I ran over to her and hugged her while crying.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know anymore. I saw………" amd I started to cry again.

"I know it was horrible I wonder who did that to her she is so nice."

"I'm going to go to bed night," I said as I walked out the door.

"Night," she called back.

That night I was dreaming about what happened and I woke up at 1:09am to find that Lana was on the ground and was bleeding.

**Please leave a review and tell me how you like the new chapter. Sorry it's not long but, it's the best I could do right now. Also sorry it took so long to update, I promise to update faster. Oh and by the way I have a new fanfic, its called "**Many mysteries" it's a Harry Potter fanfic but, its really good.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't' own anything.

Bella's pov

"Luna? Are you ok?" I called out.

"It hurts so badly!" She screamed at me.

"What hurts?" I asked

She never answered because she attacked me and was biting my neck.

"Help!" I screamed. I knew no one could hear me, but what was I supposed to do?

"Put her down." Said a calm soothing voice. I didn't know who said it or how they had heard me, but I was still happy because she dropped me and then I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~a few days later~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella?" said a voice that I could not place yet.

"Uhuh." I said in a whisper

"Thank god you're a live!" said Edward.

"What h-h-happened?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I'll tell you later."

"Can I go back to sleep?" I asked

"Yes."

When I woke up an hour later I tried to get up, but was pushed down gently. I wondered why someone would push me down but, then I remembered that I was injured.

"You can't get up." Said I think the nurse.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because you get a big gash taken out of your neck. Try not to move for a least a week or so." She said to me.

"What about school?" I asked her

"Edward will bring you your homework after his classes." She said not really caring about me any more.

Great more time with Edward. Why does he have to be so nice to me? Why couldn't he have been nice 2 years ago? Ugh I guess I will just have to deal with it.

That day I got visits from a lot of people and most of them I didn't know. Alice was the first one that came, emmete the second and so on. Edward still hasn't come to give me my homework yet.

"Here is your homework Bella." Edward said as he came in to the room.

"Thanks." I said

"Can we talk?" he said in his sorry voice

OH NO! "Sure." I said kind of nervous

"I just wanted to ask you if you still want to be friends." He said

WHAT? "Yeah totally." I said screaming on the inside I was glad there would be no silences between us anymore but still.

"Great well I got to go now so I'll talk to you later Bella, bye." He said walking away

"Yeah, bye Edward." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~after she gets better~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Edward now tell me what happened." I said to him

"Ok, well someone bit Luna. She bit you so I had to suck out the venom so you didn't turn. Then Luna went crazy and tried to leave but, someone came in and killed her. They tried to hurt you so…." He trailed off, but I had already guessed.

"Edward you didn't did you?" I asked a little afraid to hear the answer.

"Uh…. I'm sorry. It was the only way to keep you safe." He said with his head down.

"It's ok I know how you get when someone tries to a. kill me or b. hurt me in any way." I said while laughing to try to ease the silence.

Then he stared to laugh. Then I started remembering when we together 2 years ago, I almost cried but I stopped myself.

The next day me, Alice and Edward went out to get some lunch at The Bistro that was like 7 miles away. I was the happiest I had ever been since that day 2 years ago.

"Alice has is school going?" I asked her

"Great! You?" she asked me

"Ok I guess."

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I found the cutest dress for you yesterday at Hot topic." Alice said as if she could she the dress on me. (which she could because she can see the future.)

"Cool to bad I won't get to see it or try it on." I said to her

"And why not?" she asked

"Because I got a new schedule and plus I just made like 40 new friends that I got to hang out with. I know what your going to say 'but I'm your friend too bella' and I get that but, we hang out all the time. Maybe in a few weeks or something like that." I said almost laughing at myself.

"Bella please!" she said to me

"I can't this week or next week. I'm sorry maybe in 2 weeks."

"Fine, but you have to go to the dance." She said not caring that I was protesting.

"Ok fine but, I WILL NOT go with a boy." I said

"Fine by me!" she said as though she already had a date for me.

"Alice I swear if you already told someone that I would go with them then I will officially stop going shopping with you and your new friends. No argument about it." I said while walking back to her car.

"Wait Bella you're really going to the dance?" Edward said joining our conversation.

"Yeah but, I'm just going to sit down and watch the other people dance."

"You're such a party popper!" Edward and Alice said at the same time.

"I don't care I hate dancing and both of you know that."

"Ok fine Bella have it your way." Alice said to me.

~~~~~~at the dance~~~~~~~~

"I look like a slut!" I said to Alice.

"Shut-up you look great."

I was wearing a black strapless dress. It came down to my middle thighs. It had ripped sections down the right side. It also made my boobs look 10 times bigger.

"I swear it Alice the first guy that's asks how much I charge I'll kill you." I said while looking at Alice in the eye. I would never ever think about slapping her let alone kill her.

"Fine fine you can what ever I think you look great and not at all like a slut." She said losing interest in our fight.

We walked out of the bathroom and almost everyone stop dancing at stared at me. It was so not cool. I felt like a super slut.

"Alice can we please go now?" I asked her in a whisper to her with my pleading tone.

"After an hour of dancing." She says to me with her don't ask me again tone.

**That's all I can think of. Sorry it's been forever since I updated but, it was the summer and all. I'm supper sorry and I hope that I still have fans. If you think I should make a book and publish it and all comment. Thanks love you all hope to write again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been forever since I updated. We were moving and school started so I will try to update on days I don't have homework on. Anyways I don't own anything.**

Great so one hour at the dance, I can do this no problem. In the corner of my eye I saw this really pretty girl go up to Edward and ask him to dance and I'm pretty sure he said yes. When they started to dance she got really close to Edward and before I realized it she had kissed him full on the lips. I don't know why but, I felt tears start to slide down my face and I almost started sobbing. I couldn't take this any longer so I got up and ran as fast and as far as I possibly could. I ended up running all the way to this weird motel called Sally's Stop & relax. So I decided that I would just walk back to my dorm room except that I didn't know where I was.

I hoped that Alice had seen this and knew where to find me. I just hoped that she wouldn't yell at me like she always does. I decided that I would just sit here on the curb and hope for the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was dancing with one of my friends when suddenly I saw Bella run out of the dance and didn't stop until she was at some place called Sally's Stop & Relax. She decided to sit out on the curb. Then this cute little girl went up to Bella and started to ask her something. I'm not sure what though. Then the little girl bent down and bit Bella in the neck, picked her up and took her away.

My friends were asking me why I was paler then normal so I told them that I needed to go sit down. I was walking toward our table when I saw Bella run out of the dance. I was confused so I looked around until I saw Edward kissing another girl who I didn't know. On my way out a looked at Edward and gave him the meanest look I could. Then I grabbed my phone and headed out hoping to get to Bella first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to the dance I sat down to wait for the dance to get over. I went to go get Bella, Alice, and myself a cup of punch when this girl named Lunuly(LA-NEW-LY) asked me to dance. I said yes just to be nice to her. She got on her tip-toes and kissed me full on the lips.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood there shock still. In the corner of my eye I saw Alice give me her 'I'll kill you later' look. I then realized that Bella was gone. Great I hurt her again; I'm a really bad person. I told Lunuly that I needed to get some fresh air and ran after Alice.

When I got there Alice was just standing there crying a tearless cry. I felt bad because I knew that Bella was Alice's sister.

"Alice I'm sorry. But where's Bella? What happened to her?" I questioned Alice hoping for the best.

"She promised me…..I'll get her back I swear…..I won't let this happen to her….I just can't," Alice mumbled.

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING EDWARD CULLEN? THANKS TO YOU I MAY NEVER GET BELLA BACK!" Alice screeched out at me

"Now calm down Alice we will get her back I promise. But you have to tell me, what did I do?"

"BELLA SAW! SHE SAW YOU KISSING THAT GIRL AT THE DANCE! SHE RAN OUT HERE AND WAITED FOR ME! IF YOU HADN'T KISSED THAT GIRL BELLA WOULD BE HERE FULL OF LIFE AND WOULD STILL HAVE HER SOUL!" she said.

"It wasn't my fault she kissed me and I didn't know what to do, ok?" I screeched back at her.

~~~~~~Bella's pov~~~~~~~~~

I was waiting for Alice to come get me when this cute little girl stopped by me.

"Hey. Is your mother or father around sweetie?" I asked her.

"No they are dead," she replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. So who is taking care of you then?" I asked her.

"No one. I'm all by myself. I'm looking for a mommy though. I like you Bella. Will you be my mommy?" She asked me coming closer.

"I never told you my name. How do you know what my name is? Sorry I can't be your mommy," I told her. Just then she leaned down and bit my neck. It felt like I was burning from the inside out.

"Bella why can't you be mommy? Don't you want me to have a beautiful mommy like you?" she questioned me.

I couldn't answer her because of the pain. All I remember was that she picked me up and took me away somewhere.

~~~~~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~

I woke up some time later in a big blue bedroom. I got up and wet to the door but, it was locked so I had to find another way out of the mysterious room. I tried the window, no luck there. I went to the other door. It wasn't locked so I went out to the hall I think. I went down the hall and started to hear voices.

"Yes, she was successful in the change. I still can't seem to see what her power is though. Are you sure you still want her in the Volturi?" I heard the little girl ask.

"OF COURSE I STILL WANT HER!" Aro yelled at her.

"I'm sorry master. I just don't want you to have any regrets with this one."

"If I may say Aro. She won't become a Volturi member on her own free will," I heard Jane put in.

"I know that's why we must threaten her to become a member. That would mean getting Alice, Esme, Emmet, Rosali, Carlisle, and Edward here. We must make her realize it is either join us or watch them die," Aro said laughing.

"No I won't let you, I won't. It's either you kill me or I kill you Aro," I said to him walking in.

"Ah and so she is awake. Interesting little Bella. But as you know that won't be, see you have a power no one has ever had, and I want you and I need you. Why would I kill something that I want and need?" he asked me.

"I don't know Aro. But you will have to figure something out because they won't be able to capture them," I replied to him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Sorry it's been a while, but if you are still reading this or are new to the story plz leave a comment on what you think. Plz no mean comments or rude ones. Also this story is coming to a close just to prepare everyone. Love ya's!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything from the Twilight saga.**

"Bella Bella Bella. You will join us or else we will capture your family by telling them that if they don't come here then we will kill you even though that is not true," Aro said coming closer to me with every step he took.

"Aro we got them they are coming now," said the strange little girl who changed me.

"Aro don't you dare touch Bella!" Alice screeched when she walked in looking at me and Aro standing there. I didn't notice that he was reaching towards my face while I was thinking of a way to get out of here.

"Alice you know I won't kill her unless she tries to kill me," Aro drawled.

"Bella don't believe him. He will kill you for everything if you let your guard down!" Alice yelled at me. What does she mean by my guard?

"Bella just trust me you have a guard never let it down!" she yelled at me again. What is she talking about?

"Alice what are you talking about? I don't have a guard and I don't know what you mean by me letting it down," I said backing up in to the wall because Aro was trying to grab me. Aro came at me and I didn't know what to do so I just stood there going to let him kill me so that way my family could live on.

"Aro if you come any closer to Bella I will kill you very slowly," I heard Edward tell him. Aro kept coming closer so Edward ran over to him, picked him up by the neck and said, "Alice do you mind starting the fire?"

"Edward you're so cocky of yourself," Aro told him. Just then Aro had me by the neck and was threatening to rip my head off.

"Edward just leave me, all he wants is me to join the Volturi. I can't see the people I love die even though they might not love me back," I said to Edward closing my eyes because I couldn't stand the look on his face.

"Bella….. We love you so much. That's why we came to save you. How can you say that?" Edward asked in his hurt voice. God I couldn't take this, I just couldn't take it right now.

Now I turned to look at Aro and said, "Aro, I will become a Volturi member if you promise to let this clan live until they break a law ," I told Aro not even looking at my old family who I loved so much. I still loved them but, how could they love me when they left me 2 years ago?

"Good choice. You have my word that we the Volturi will leave this clan in peace until they break the law," Aro said letting me drop to my feet. I got up and stood by Jane who I hoped would be my sister like Alice once was.

```````````````````````````````````years later``````````````````````

"Jane where did you put my papers?" I questioned Jane knowing that she knew where they were since she always knew where everything was or went.

"Bella they are sitting out on the table in your room on the left side of the room," Jane replied walking in to find me looking for the papers on the right side of the room.

"Bella wrong place," she called. When I looked up she was sitting on my bed holding the papers up.

"Thank god. Thanks again Jane. Hey when are we feasting again?" I asked hoping that it was going to be very soon.

"Aro said 'Jane stop asking these things. Any who it's tonight'" she told me restating what Aro said to her.

**Sorry I had to stop it here because I only get like an hour on the computer and my time is up. If you're still reading this please review each chapter. When the numbers go up on the reviews the more I want to continue the story for you. I'll try to get the next chapter up after Christmas if I get more than 1 review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything.**

I didn't like eating humans but, that was my only choice right now.

"Jane. Hey have you heard anything on the newborn army that is gathering up in Canada?" I asked wondering who would do such a thing.

"Oh yes. That was a hard one to figure out but, it turns out that it was a little vampire who wanted revenge on you for killing her dear mother," Jane replied to me. Great another vampire after me because I killed their loved ones for breaking the law. This is getting ridiculous but, hey who was I to complain, I choose this life to save the family that had left me 4 years ago claiming that they didn't love or care for me. Oh well I loved my new family. Jane was my sister who was very loving and loved to look at the cute human boys with me. Aro was like my dad, Charlie had died in a car wreck the day after I had joined the Volturi.

"Bella? Aro said that he needs you down in the throne room for a minute. He sounded really sad and mad about something or someone," Jane said patting my back while we headed down to the throne room together.

"You needed me?" I called to Aro when I walked in to the room.

"Yes Bella. I just heard that Alice has decided that she wants to be a Volturi member," Aro said looking at the ground. No this can't be happening. She can't come and join just as I was starting to love everyone here with me.

"I'll only let her join if you want her to join," Aro added quickly seeing my face. Great so I have to make the big choice.

"Aro, you know as well as I do that I can't let that happen. I just started to love you guys. I can't let someone in who will crush and destroy me into this family," I said with a powerful voice.

"Bella. Please I need this. I can't be around anyone knowing that I failed you twice. Plus I really feel like this all will end well if you let me join. Bella, please," Alice pleaded while she walked closer to me.

"Aro get her out of here before I lose my temper and do something that I might regret," I asked my dad. I couldn't stand the look on Alice's face so I went back to my room and started to cry tearless cries. I didn't see that Jane had entered my room.

"Bella, I can't stand to see you like this. We need to get you a vampire husband. That I can take care of but, please let me invite him to dinner to see if you guys like each other," Jane asked while rubbing my back.

"Jane, I think your right. Lets go ask him to dinner," I said jumping up and grabbing Jane by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in my room when I suddenly got a vision that looked like it might be a happy one to.

I saw that I was at the Volturi's castle asking Bella to let me join. She said yes and her and Edward got back together. The family was finally whole again with Bella in it.

I was so excited that I forgot to hide the vision from Edward. Edward suddenly busted in to my room.

"Alice don't you dare. I wont be able to life with myself if she was forced back into this family. Alice if you do I will never forgive myself," Edward said very softly.

"Edward it will work out perfect. Please I really need Bella back in my live. I can't stand not having my sister with me everyday. I love her to much to let her go for eternity," I pleaded. He gave me that look so I got up and left with no word to anyone hoping that Edward would forgive me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane and I called up her vampire friend Sam. We asked him to dinner tonight in the castle and he said sure. Jane and I ran to ask dad if that would be ok, but of course we knew he would say it was. He told us that he would be here around 6:00 pm. With the help of Jane we got me all prettied up for my date with Sam.

I ended up wearing a dark red dress that came down to my knees. With the dress I wore my necklace that had a HUGE red ruby in the middle of the chain. The last thing was my shoes, after a long argument I ended up wearing Jane's 8 inch high heels that were red.

Before 6:00 I looked in the mirror hoping that he would like me for me and not what I was wearing. I was getting so nervous because he seemed like a really good guy.

"Bella he's hear!" Jane called from the front door.

"Coming!" I called back rushing down stairs. When I reached the landing I saw the most handsome guy ever. His hair was a lush brown that came down to his mid forehead. He was wearing a tux that looked like a million dollars.

"Hello," he said to me holding out his hand.

"Hello," I replied to him while shaking his hand. I started blushing because he gave me a really cute smile.

"Well shall we go take our seats?" he asked giving me a smile.

I blushed and replied, "Yes we shall."

**Sorry that this chapter is short but, I didn't get a long enough time on the computer to finish the chapter. I promise though that the next chapter will be way longer than this chapter. Please review this chapter. It took me a while because I had no inspiration to do this chapter what so ever. I know I made Bella seem evil but, her plan will be reveled at the end of the story. Well I hope I get more reviews because I'm starting to feel like no one is reading my story. Also I am going to make this story longer over time. Hope that you all still like reading this story. I will try to update every day until January 3****rd****. **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**

**Review if you like it or if you can't wait for the next chapter. Please it would mean a lot to me.**

**Love,**

**Selena'''''2525!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything from the original Twilight saga.**

When we took our seats Jane said that she needed to go get something. I decided to get to know the guy before I decided on anything.

"So have you ever thought of settling down with a woman before?" I asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Why yes actually I have," he replied. "Have you ever thought of settling down with a man before?" He asked me looking me right in the eye.

"Yeah, 4 years ago I would have settled down with a guy named Edward Cullen but, now I'm looking for a better mate. One that won't leave me," I said to him leaning forward putting my head between my hands.

"Well trust me that guy might just be sitting right in front of you," he said putting his head between his hands like me. Holly crap he is so totally flirting with me.

"I think your right. He must be sitting right in front of me," I said to him putting a huge but, cute smile on my face. Jane had just walked in and smiled at us and yelled, "I knew that you guys would have instant sparks!" Jane sure knew how to make me blush.

"Oh, hi Jane. I didn't see you there," I said to her putting on a smaller smile. Great just when things were starting between us she has to come in and totally ruin the moment.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to. I'll just be on my way then," Jane said running out of the room. Finally some alone time.

"So where were we?" I asked totally dumbly.

"We were just saying how the guy of your dreams might just be sitting right in front of you," he replied to me.

"Oh yeah. Hey want to get some real privacy to get to know one another?" I asked him because I knew that Jane was still in hearing range.

"Yeah," he replied looking a little embarrassed. He sure was hot when he looked like that.

"Ok follow me. I know a spot out in the woods that's totally abandoned," I said to him. I grabbed his hand on started on my way to my secret spot. Great now it reminded me of me and Edward's field.

~~~~~~~~At the spot in the woods~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to my neck of the woods I plopped down in front of the river. This spot clung to me because it was the only spot that didn't remind me of what I had become. I knew that I had no soul and that I wouldn't be able to go to heaven but, whatever at least I could be myself for all of eternity.

"Wow this is the second most beauties that I have ever seen," he whispered really low.

"What's the first?" I asked really curios to what it was.

"Silly, it's you of course!" he gasped. Wow he really meant it that was one thing that Edward never told me. He only claimed to have loved me. I could never get over him and I didn't know why. He left me so I should just forget about him, but it's so hard.

I was just about to say something when I smelt him. Crap he found my only safe spot.

"Bella, someone is coming," Sam said.

"I know. He shouldn't have came here," I said. I wasn't prepared for this yet. Great just great, well at least now he would think that I was way over him by now.

"Bella! What do you think your doing?" Edward yelled at me when he came into the light.

"Edward! I can do anything I want because your not my freaking boss!" I yelled back at him.

"Bella, I'm serious. What are you doing with this loser?" He asked coming closer to me.

"Edward if you come any closer I will run away and Sam is no loser," I said to him calming myself down a little bit.

"Fine, but let me tell you something. You are making the worst mistake. He only wants to marry you so that way the Volturi can't touch him. He wants to hurt you and kill you. He's not the guy who you think you know," Edward said staying completely still.

"Edward, I was only trying out dating. I wasn't going to get that serious with him. Anyways I think I can take care of myself-" I didn't finish my sentence because someone had me up in the air by the neck.

"I'll just take her for my own. If you try anything she dies," Sam said.

"Put her down. Your surrounded by me and my family," Edward said running his hands through his hair. So he was right.

"Fine then I'll just kill her right here and now," Sam said as he started to rip off my arm. I couldn't contain it any longer so I screamed out really loud. Before I could save myself I was on the ground. Edward still was where he was a second ago.

"Shut-up Bella," Sam said. He didn't rip anything off so I jumped up and went to run when I was knocked down again.

"BELLA!" five voices shouted out at once. I couldn't help it so I screamed again. In the next few seconds Edward, Jasper, and Emmet had Sam. Rosalie was next to me trying to sooth me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Rosalie asked me helping me up.

"Not really," I said. I couldn't help it; I started to cry tearless cries.

"Why to go Edward. Why didn't you step in sooner?" Rosalie barked at him. I didn't understand why Rosalie was being so nice to me.

"I'm so sorry. I thought he was going to let Bella go. He said in his thoughts that what he was doing was wrong and that he was going to let her go, but then his thoughts changed and he wanted to see Bella die," Edward said looking down at the ground.

"Thank you. I'm in debt to you guys," I said to them all.

"Bella. Why do you feel like your happy?" Jasper asked me. Now I would have to explain it to everyone.

"Well because you guys saved me from being killed. And because I've missed you all…" I said trailing off. God Edward looked like he did something wrong again. Like he had killed someone that he loved.

"I told you guys this was a bad idea. She still thinks that we hate her, that we don't care for her," Edward said looking at everybody but me.

"Edward she does not. She still believes in us and this was not a bad idea because we saved someone in our family," Emmet said standing up for himself and his other family.

"Emmet only one thing you said was true. It was not a bad idea. I'm sorry but, how can I believe in people who left me twice? How can I still be in your family when you don't want me to be?" I asked starting to get up.

"Bella, I know what we did was wrong, but everyone still loves you very much and we want you to become our family again. Even though Edward won't admit it he wants you to," Rosalie said standing up with me.

"Rose, that's your excuse from last time. I know that you didn't leave me twice but, everyone else did. Plus, I still need to go back to college and finish it before I do anything else," I said remembering that I still hadn't finished college yet.

I couldn't take it so I left to the castle to talk to Jane about everything that had happened in the few minutes that I was gone.

When I got back to the castle Jane looked about ready to kill someone. I didn't understand why she looked like that because she never looked like that even when I really got her mad. Before I could say or do anything I felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out. I knew this was Jane's power but, she never used it on me. I screamed out in pain because it got worse every second she kept at it.

"Bella, you escaped me once already. This time you will die by my hand," Jane screeched at me. It became so bad that even I passed out. I had no idea that vampires could pass out until I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a room that looked oddly familiar to me.

"Everyone she's up!" came Alice's voice from downstairs. Ok so I was in the Cullen's house. Great when I think I'm home free from them they pop up again.

"Bella honey are you alright?" I heard Esme asked me.

"Uh, yeah I think," I told her. I tried to sit up but, I got really dizzy and had to put my head down again.

"Bella, I know this may sound crazy but, somehow you've become human again.

**Sorry I had to end it here because I got bored with it and I want to know what you think of my little twist to the original story. Please comment on this chapter because I really want to know what everyone thinks of this really long and tense chapter. I know it's not that good but still I need to know. Please no really mean comments. I would also like some help on how you guys think the story is coming along. Well this is everything that I can remember.**

**|**

|

|

|

|

|

|  
\ /

**Love,**

**Selena-666666**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything from twilight. I will try to make my chapters longer ok.**

"WHAT? I'm a human again? How did that happen?" I screeched at Esme.

"Bella, please calm down."

"How can I calm down? I'm a freaking human again! This is sooooooooooooo not cool! I thought that once you're a vampire there was no turning back into a human!"

"Bella, if you will please calm I will explain everything."

"Fine. Can you really explain this though?"

"Yes. Me and Carlisle did some research and I can explain it very well. Anyways it says that if a vampire's instinct tells it that it's in a lot of pain then it can try to do some unnatural things. Your instincts knew that if you were to 'fall asleep' then the pain would go away. The only way for you to 'fall asleep' was for you to become human. So your heart went to overload and started to pump the venom outside the body. That's why we found you covered in venom," Esme explained to me.

Wow your body sure is weird.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we did research?'" I asked.

"Uh well we did an experiment on Edward. He was very support of this plan."

"Wait Edward's human?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes, it was very hard on him at first. He decided to become human so that way you guys could grow old with each other. Please understand this he still loves you very, very, very much. All he wants is you Bella."

How could she say this in front of me when we both know that he didn't love me. "Esme, I know that he doesn't want me. He decided 4 years ago that he didn't want me forever. Now he gets to die knowing that he choose that," I said knowing that these were the wrong words to say.

"Bella that's not true I do want to grow old with you, have children with you. I want to be with you until death do us apart," Edward said coming into the room.

I knew this would happen. I failed myself; I ran up to him and just hugged him. At first he was surprised by my action but, decided that it was a good action so he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry Edward. I know that you love me and I love you too, but I don't know why but, I just can't forget," I told him crying into my chest.

"Bella, I can't believe that you still love me after what I did to you. I couldn't believe it myself but, I'm glad that we can be together," Edward said.

"That's not 100% true. I mean I still love you but, I don't think I can trust you. I'm sorry but, I still hurt from that day 4 years ago. I still feel the pain of you leaving me 4 years ago. Also 4 years is not a long enough time to heal over what happened between us."

God what am I saying to him. After 4 years he could finally be mine and I'm turning him down. Wow what was I thinking. Sure I couldn't really ever trust him but, here he was begging me to take him back.

"Bella, please if you can't be with me right now then I'll wait for you. If I have to I will wait until the day I die. Just please don't turn me down right now. Let me regain your trust. Let me earn you back however you want me to," Edward pleaded.

He sure did know how to make someone swoon over him. The one thing that could help is if he went back to college with me.

"Edward, come to college with me and then I'll decide," I said to him.

"Ok. I'll go to college with you. I'll do anything with you now. When do you want to leave?"

"I was hoping tomorrow," I said backing up from him to look into his eyes.

"Ok, I'll get everything prepared for us. You just need to sleep until I get everything settled," Edward said leaving the room.

"I hope everything will get settled between you too at college," Esme said also leaving the room.

I crawled under the sheets and went to sleep dreaming about what might happen at college.

~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up knowing that today was the day me and Edward would get to finally get to start fresh after 4 years. I still couldn't believe that he agreed to go to college with me by himself. It still amazed me how much Edward to things so seriously.

"Bella, are you ready to start fresh?" Edward asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, are you?" I called back.

"More than you could ever know," he replied softly.

Edward was one of the weirdest people I knew. I just hoped that when we got to college that people would treat us warmly like they did when I entered my first year. I was still pretty nervous about the ride down to the college because it would just be me and Edward alone for 8 hours driving to Dart Moth.

"Bella, breakfast is ready!" I heard Alice yell.

"Alice, I'm still getting dressed give me a second," I simply said.

"Bella Swan, don't talk to me that way!" Alice yelled playfully at me.

At least things were somewhat settling down between me and the Cullen's'. I just hoped that 3 years in college would strengthen me and Edwards's relationship.

I had already packed all my things last night before the weird attack that happened. I had tried all night to forget about that accident but, that's all I seemed to think about.

All I had hoped for is that Jane was still a vampire and was still alive. I had promised myself that night that as soon as we were done with college I would go visit everyone from the Volturi and tell them what had happened.

Edward and I were going to try to start over again and see where things headed but, I still was edgy on him and me spending so much time together. What would happen if I ended up getting burned like last time but, what if I got hurt even more because we had tried to start over.

I had all these emotions inside me I wondered how I could contain them all inside this fragile body of mine. Oh pancakes are being cooked downstairs.

When I opened the door to run downstairs I ran right smack into Emmet. Emmet looked like he had a lot of stress going on.

"What up Emmet?" I asked stepping back. I started to rub my head because I had just ran into my big brother that was made up of steel.

"Oh sorry Bella, I didn't mean to barge in on you. I just uh, wanted to say I hope you and Ed have fun together. I also hope that you too will get married so that way Ed won't feel so bad."

Wow Emmet could really open up to me. I was surprised because he always played dumb and would always crack jokes. But, yet he was standing here expressing his feelings right in front of me.

"Oh well me too. I just hope for the best no matter what happens between me and Edward. Even if we don't get back together this will always be my family, even if Edward hates me," I said saying my true feelings.

"Well I better let you go. Don't want you to be late on your first day of college," he said stepping to the side to let me through.

"Thanks Em," I said using his nickname this time. He gave me a smile and then hugged me really tightly.

I almost forgot how hard Emmet could hug people. I tried to hug him back but, he put me down before I could.

When we arrived downstairs everyone looked at me.

"Hey," is all I could muster out.

"Hiya Bella," they all called out to me.

~~~~~~~After breakfast~~~~~~~~

After Breakfast me and Edward said our goodbyes and started on our long journey to college. While we were eating Edward had put everything in the car for us and had started the car so it wouldn't be cold.

I gave him my thanks before I got into the car. Edward had put on my favorite song just for me. I started to rock out to "Firework~Katy Perry" when he turned to me and asked me, "Bella, is this what you really want?" At first I was totally stunned but, I turned to him and said, "If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here right now," this was the first time I was sure about anything.

**Sorry this chapter isn't long but, it's like really late and I'm tiered and I can't wait for tomorrow because I'm going to visit my cousins and my aunt and uncle. I would update tomorrow but, I won't be able to until Sunday or maybe not until like next week or something. So yeah** **I'll update as soon as I humanly can since I'm no vampire.(LOL ****) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything! If I get another message that says that this story sucks or I should stop writing my fanfics then I will! I'm sorry to all my fans out there but, I hate it when people say that kind of stuff to me. Anyways here is part 10! If you like any of the names that I have/are using ask me and I will let you use them to. They aren't really the normal type so please ask me before you go ahead and use them.**

When me and Edward got to the college he looked like he was going to throw up his breakfast. He opened the trunk I went out to grab my bags. The look on Edwards face was like a child's when they are walking out of a store without the toy that they wanted.

"Edward, relax. It's just college, not a marriage. What are you so worried about?" I asked Edward trying very hard not to laugh at him.

"Bella, how can I not worry. You're the most beautiful women that I have ever seen before. I'm worried that you might ditch me for another guy," he replied seldom to me.

"Edward, how can you say that? You know I would never. I mean the way you make me feel and the way you treat me. Whenever I have a bad day I can always look forward to seeing you," I said losing my train of thought.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked Edward turning bright red.

"Uh…..yeah. But, uh, did you really mean all those things?"he asked me flashing me his crouched smile. Which made me blush even more.

"Well it did 4 freaking years ago. But, it might be true if I can learn to trust you," I simply replied to him. Turning on my heel I headed for the front doors were me and Edward, would get signed up for college together.

"Hello. How may I help you?" came a soft and sweet voice behind the counter.

"Hello. Edward Cullen and I would like to sign up for school. We had to move because of the fact that our parents got badly injured and had to come to the hospital in this town," I told her. I felt really bad for lying but, I mean I had to because our case was a very special one.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It's nice to know that you care that much for your parents though. Let me guess you're hot boyfriend hear couldn't stand to leave you so he moved with you?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, you could say that," I replied to her.

"Ok. Is your name Isabella Marie Swan?" she asked me.

"Yes, that's me," I replied yet again.

Then she turned to Edward and asked, "And you must be Edward James Cullen." She didn't even have to ask she more like told him who he was.

"Yes. Sadly though I'm not interested in cheating or breaking up with my hot girlfriend Bella," he said then gave me a kiss on the lips. I was caught off guard that I kissed him back as if this was normal for us. But, as reality sunk in I pulled back a sighed at how stupid I had just been.

"Any who, Isabella your dorm is number 1166. It's down this hall, once you get to the end take a left, then you go down that hallway and take a right. Your dorm is somewhere over there. Sorry I haven't been over to that area yet. Edward, your dorm number is 1199. Go down the same hallway as Isabella but, when you get down to the next hallway instead of taking a right take a left. Yours should be the 6th dorm down. Have fun and no visiting each other after 10:00 pm. School rules," she said then went to the back room.

"Ok, we better go. I wonder why she hates me so much that she won't tell me where my dorm is. That girl rubs me the wrong way. Edward, how did she know that your middle name is James?" I asked him.

"I don't know and your right. I'll show you to your dorm because in her mind she thought what she didn't say and it's the 2nd dorm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the dorm room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow Edward was acting pretty strange ever since I brought up the subject of her knowing his middle name. Not even I knew his middle name, so how did she? As I unpacked I kept thinking about that strange girl and why she hated me so much. After 10 minutes of unpacking someone knocked on the door. No one else was in the room so I decided to answer it.

When I opened the door a guy wearing all black leather with piercings all over his body was standing right there.

"Hey, is Elisea (E-Lis-E-A) in there?" he asked me looking me up and down.

"Who? Sorry I just got here 10 minutes ago and no one was hear so I thought that I had this room all to myself," I said stupidly to him.

"OH. So you must be the roommate. Nice to meet you my name is Erich(E-Ri-Ch). What's your name?" he asked me taking a step into the room.

"Uh…My name is…Bella?" I asked him. Why was I forgetting my own name? Weird.

"Oh, did you know that Bella means beautiful in French?" he asked sitting at Elisea's desk.

"Well I gotta go. Sorry you can stay here if you want to and wait for Elisea or whoever you're waiting for," I said and then went out of the room and into the hallway. I remembered where Edward's dorm room was so I went to the door and knocked on it softly.

"Hold on," came his muffled voice.

"Edward, it's me you need to let me in. I need to talk to you really quickly," I replied to him.

"Ok," he said as he opened the door. I noticed that he had company or something.

"What's going on?" I asked him. I pushed past him to get into the room.

"My roommate Max, real name Maxmanianle (Max-Nan-Ien-Le) was throwing a party tonight to celebrate him and his girlfriends' engagement," Edward said trying to catch up to me.

Oh so now his "roommate" is throwing a party. As I was walking away Edward lost me so now I was just roaming around. When I was headed to the door someone grabbed my hand and yelled, "Ok boys, what now. We found the girl who called us a bunch of hippies and jerks," came the guy who was holding me.

"Hey, that wasn't me. I just got here. You have the wrong person so let go of me NOW!" I yelled as I tried to escape my captor.

I felt a knee jab up into my stomach and I went down to the ground and started to cry.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is someone on the ground crying? If someone doesn't explain to me I'll kick out everyone who was involved!" came an angry voice.

"She started it. She called me and my crew a bunch of hippies and jerks." Someone said very defensively.

"I d-d-didn't d-d-d-do-o-o any-y-y-thi-n-n-g," I replied trying to hold back mytears.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" came the softest voice ever.

"Not r-r-r-r-really. I th-th-i-i-n-k I might pu-u-u-k-k-ke," I said trying to get up.

"What did you do to her big b?" said the voice again.

"She kept hitting me so I threw my knee into her stomach to try to stop her," said the guy named big b.

I didn't remember what happened because someone kicked me in the head hard enough to knock me out. When I woke up I could have sworn that it was all just a dream until I heard someone yell, "It's ok she finally woke up."

He turned his head toward me and said. "Man you sure can take a blow. I thought for sure that you had died. Man no one I mean no one can survive a kick to the head from little y," he told me.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" I asked the stranger.

"I'm sorry. My name is Maxmanianle but, you can call me Max if you want," he said then gave me a huge smile that made me feel warm inside.

"Oh hi. My names Isabella but, you can call me Bella if you want to," I replied to him. "How long have I been knocked out?" I asked hoping that it was only like 49 minutes or around there.

"For about, 3 hours. Also don't try to get up for a little while because you'll get really dizzy and fall over again." Max told me.

After what seemed like hours , the party finally ended and I was able to get up and go to my dorm room. When I got to my dorm room I changed into my and crawled into my warm and cozy bed.

**This chapter is short I know. I feel guilty about it and everything. I would have made it longer but, my cousins came down to town and I only have a day with them so I had to hurry and write this chapter before they came down. The next chapter will be much longer I promise everyone. Please start to leave reviews. Sure there is WAY MORE reviews then I could have hoped for the number is still low and I work really hard and I hate it when no one leaves reviews. Even if you don't have an account you can still leave a review. I would really feel more up to updating if more people leave reviews for my story. Ok well thanks for all the love and the support.**

** Love,**

** Selena-666666! A.k.a selena'''''2525!**

**|**

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

\ /

**\ /**

**\ /**

**Please leave me a review for this chapter! Thnx!**

**\/**


End file.
